matt_hatter_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Bash!
This is an episode idea made by Yvonne@2015. Summary It's Roxie's birthday and everyone forgot! Except Matt... Now he has to plan the perfect birthday surprise for her. But when Teneroc sends S S Sam to spoil the surprise and make Roxie hate him forever,is it still going to turn out the way he wants it to? Plot Transcript (The episode starts with Matt on his bed, continuosly throwing a ball at the roof and catching it. It's the weekend and he is very bored.) Matt: Is there NOTHING to do these days? Roxie hasn't called for days now! *sits up and looks at Marlin* You know, it feels like I'm forgetting something really important today, but I don't know what... Hey! Grandpa said I could call Roxie myself, didn't he? (Matt picks up the Chronicles and plays the tune his Granpa once taught him. After a few seconds, Roxie's figure appeared above the gem.) Matt: Hey, Rox! I've been bored out of my skull all day,and... hey, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? Roxie: I... it's nothing, Matt. Nothing's wrong. No big party. Well, bye! Matt: Wait! Isn't there...! *looks upset* She just cut me off! Huh. *to Marlin* She seemed more upset when she said there was no big party. Now, would she say... *he stops and gasps* Oh no! It's Rox's birthday today and I totally forgot! Marlin: *babbles in agreement* Matt: Oh, you're right, Marlin. I feel really bad! Hey! I have an idea! *he jumps off his bed* Marlin, cover for me! I may be gone a while. (In the Multiverse, in Carnival City...) Matt: *jumps out of the portal, where Gomez and some of the Street Kids are talking* Hey, guys! What're you talking about? Gomez: Oh, hey Matt. Roxie's really upset, and we were wondering why. Matt: One word. Cake. Bella: *gasp* Of course! How could we have forgotten? It's her birthday and she thinks we don't care! Matt: Well, she won't think so any longer! I have an idea. (In the Pocket Dimension, where Teneroc is watching them) Teneroc: So, the Hatter cares this much about that Tracker's birthday? *sarcastically* How cute... Craw: I wish it was my birthday! All those presents and surprises... and the cake! Mmmmm, mmmmmm! I would really hate it if someone came to spoil it all for me. Teneroc: Silence, you useless excuse for a... Huh! You, Craw, may just be on to something! And I know the perfect party pooper! (A small, gold life cell floats in the air and lands on top of the Triple Sphere) Teneroc: I summon, S S Sam! (A tan skinned teenage girl with frizzy red hair, green eyes, freckles and heavy makeup. She wore a white T-shirt with a picture of balloons with an arrow through them with short purple sleeves, denim shorts and purple, knee high boots). Craw: S S Sam? What those that mean? Teneroc: It means, Craw, 'Surprise Spoiler Sam'. Craw: Huh? What's the point of having a villian that just spoils parties? Anyone could do that! It's point- *sees how Teneroc is glaring at him and stops talking* Teneroc: The point of this plan, you clueless clown, is that Sam can also break friendships, see? If this 'party' is a failure, the Tracker will hate the Hatter. No tracker, there's no way that headache of a small boy, can find the villians I release, or even get into the Multiverse! It's foolproof! *laughs evilly* Craw: Ohhhh!! I get it! *starts laughing along, only to find that Lord Teneroc has stopped laughing and was glaring at him* Oh, um, sorry... (Back in Carnival City, Matt is getting some decorations with Bella) Matt: So we've got the decorations, so where do we get snacks and maybe, a cake? Bella: Well there is a store just down the road. We should go check it out! Matt: *smiles* Well, lead the way! We're going to throw the best birthday bash Roxie has ever seen! (As they drive away in the Hover Cab, Sam is watching on a building top) Sam: *chuckles* It definetely won't be once I'm done with it. (BOOM! BOOM! Lord Teneroc appears in a storm cloud) Teneroc: Sam! Listen to my orders! You must make sure this surprise is complete failure! Ruin this like you've never before! That tracker girl MUST hate the Hatter for this. Sam: Right on, Teneroc! Teneroc: That's LORD Teneroc to you! Sam: Oh, yeah, sure, whatever... (Meanwhile, on a rooftop at the edge of Carnival City, Roxie is sitting with her knees up to her face, tears running down her face) Roxie: Nobody cares... no one remembered, not even Gomez! Not even the Street Kids! Not even... Matt... *sniff* I'm glad I didn't tell him... I should have known he wouldn't bother. (Sam appears behind her. She walks to her side and squats near her) Sam: *sweetly* Hey, there. Why the long face? Roxie: *sniff* Nothing... Sam: Aw, you can tell me. *pause* Let me guess. It's your birthday and no one cared? Roxie: *stared at Sam in shock* H-how did you know?! Sam: *chuckles* I know every birthday here in Carnival City. And I know how it feels to be rejected like that... Roxie: Wow... *sits up* I barely know you and... at leats you care. What's your name, anyways? I'm Roxie. Sam: I'm Sam. So tell me, who are these people that forgot about your special day? Roxie: *tears well up again* Well... my best friend Gomez, and I've known him since I was a kid! My friends, the Street Kids... and Matt... Sam: Oh, you mean, Matt Hatter? He sounds quite important to you. Roxie: He is. Well, he used to be... Sam: What do you mean, used to be? Roxie: *looked at Sam* I was so hoping he would remember... like really badly. But then he just forgets.*sniff* I can't believe I used to trust him... Sam: *smiles.* That happened to me before. I told a guy that I liked that my birthday was soon, and he promised to celebrate with me. But when the big day came, he acted like he didn't care. When I reminded him, he said he never cared in the first place. It left me emotionally scarred since then. Roxie: That must have really hurt. Sam: *shrugs* It still hurts but I got over it. *stands up* And I know you will too. *walks to the edge, and looks at Roxie* As I always say, never trust someone who can't bother to remember the best day of your life. *jumps down, leaving Roxie to think about what she said* Now to deal with this Hatter brat... (As Matt and Bella finish decorating the cake, Matt stops) Bella: What's up? Let's get going! Matt: I know but, we don't know where Rox is, and if we do find, how are we going to get her to the party? She probably hates me too much to go anywhere with me... Bella: Aw, c'mon Matt! She doesn't hate you! Sam: *from a top of a building* Oh, but she does! *she jumps down on the front of the Hover Cab* Now hand over those decorations and no one gets hurt! Matt: *confused, stops the Cab* Of all the things you could take, you want the decorations?! For what?! Sam: That's nothing for you to know! Now HAND IT OVER! Matt: *gives the stuff to Bella* Get this safely to the Hall. *jumps out of Hover Cab* You'll have to get through me first! Sam: *tries to jump at the Hover Cab as Mag drives away, but Matt grabs her by the hair* Matt: No way! I worked too hard to let you ruin Rox's party! *throws her back* Sam: *glares at Matt* But that's what I do! I ruin parties! Matt: Huh?! Of ALL the craziest, super evil powers, from ice breath or laser eyes to mind control, you're only power is ruining parties?! Come on! Sam: *pulls out two small metal staffs and grins* I'm also good at fighting. Matt: *grabs a block of wood nearby* Okay, that makes more sense. (They lock in hot battle. It's not long before Sam is able to unarm Matt) Sam: There's no point in trying! There's no point in this party. Matt: What's your deal with this anyways?! Sam: *chuckles* Well, ever since what happened to me a few years ago, it's been my life mission to let other people what rejection feels like. Matt: Well, there's no point in trying to stop us! I'm sure Roxie isn't that mad at me... *feels unsure* Sam: *laughs* Mad?! The girl hates you! Matt: *beginning to lower his guard* I... I don't believe you! Sam: No? She told me by herself that she can't believe she ever trusted a jerk like you! Matt: *looks in shock, then tries to hold back his tears* (in his mind) Don't cry! You never cry! Roxie doesn't hate you... does she? (Before Matt could think anymore, Sam strikes him down) Sam: *looks in satisfaction* Well, this was a waste of time. *walks away* Matt: (in his mind) She's right. Roxie's better off without such a selfish friend like... NO! You're a Hatter! You NEVER give up! And whether Roxie hates you, you're not going to let her down. *Matt stands up and looks around* Aha! There it is! *he runs through the shortcut towards the Hall.* (Through the Triple Sphere) Craw: Um, master! He doesn't look like he's giving up! Lord Teneroc: Oh, he will once I send him a little 'present' of my own! *inserts a Spatter Trap to the top of the Triple Sphere* Shifting space and matter!! (Matt is running through the alley when he notices something weird.) Matt: Hey! I have a shadow *looks up* but there isn't any light in the sky! Glitch! Going Multi Vision. *puts on his Multi Vision Specs* (Feel free to add your own Spatter Trap here! That would really help (: ) Matt: *jumps out of Spatter Trap, and lands at Gomez's feet) Hey, that Spatter Trap only helped me get here faster! Gomez: Matt, we have everything set! All we need now is the Birthday Girl. You think we can get her? Matt: *hesitates* Well, maybe... but keep on a lookout! Some party pooper is trying to sabotage the party! Gomez: Gotcha, Matt. (Matt leaves to find Roxie. He goes from rooftop to rooftop and finally finds her. She still looks upset, and Matt couldn't help feeling bad. He takes a deep breath before going towards her) Matt: Hey, Rox! (Roxie doesn't reply. Matt knows she heard him, so he tries again.) Matt: What are you doing up here? Roxie: *coldly* Why are you doing in the Multiverse? I don't remember a villian being sent here... Matt: But there is one! She's trying to ruin the sur- The surface of the Multiverse! Roxie: *scoffs* That's the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard from that mouth of yours, Hatter... Matt: *trying to be his normal self but finding it really hard to do so* *laughs* Why would I ever lie to you? I trust you more than anyone in the world! Roxie: I definetely don't trust you anymore! You act like you care about me but yet you can't even remember the most important day of my life! Matt: *his heart is struck by her words* I'm sorry. Roxie: *hides her face in her hands* Sorry isn't going to cut it. Never talk to me again! Matt: *upset and heart broken, stands up and quietly walks away* (After a few minutes of fresh tears, Roxie raises her head):Why am I making such a big deal out of this? Not everyone has to remember my birthday... I've been so selfish. *stands up* I'm gonna try and apologize to Matt... *makes her way in the direction Matt left, except Sam is watching her from a distance* Sam: Oh no, you DON'T! (At the Hall, Matt arrives) Gomez: Well? Where is she? Matt: *looks down in disappointment and shakes his head* She's not coming... Lucis: *looking up* Wait a minute... I see her! Up there! On the rooftop! Matt: *turns around and sees her* You're right! But wait... Oh no! It's... um... Captain Lightning: *gasp* S. S. Sam! Matt: Let me guess, Surprise Spoiler. Gomez: *nods in fear* (In Roxie's case) Sam: *grabs Roxie* Where do you think you're going?! They're just gonna hurt your feelings even more! Stay! Roxie: *pulls free* No! I was acting like a self centred baby, even hurting the guy I cared for most. And I'm going to fix THAT! *manages to get away* Matt: Everyone hide! She's about to come! (Everyone hides and waits for Roxie to come) Sam: *grabs her staffs and attacks Roxie* Roxie: *fights back* What's your deal? Why won't you let me go?! Sam: Because if I let you go, I would have failed Lord Teneroc! *realizes what she said* Roxie: Is that the whole point of being here? To do Teneroc's dirty work?! I trusted you! *pushes her away* But I was wrong! (She finally reaches the Hall.) Roxie: Hello? Anyone? Everyone: SURPRISE!!! Roxie: *shocked by the sudden outburst* Gomez: *walks over to her* Happy Birthday, Roxie! Roxie: *in complete joy and happiness* Gomez! You- Gomez: It's Matt you should be thanking! He's the one who reminded us all about his day. Matt: Aw, it was no- *is surprised by Roxie's sudden hug* -thing... Roxie: *her voice cracking in joy* I'm so sorry for acting so selfish. I'll never, ever doubt you again... Matt: *hugs her back* I'm just glad you're happy* (It's a long, fun 20 minutes of games, presents and cake! At the end of the party, Matt finds Roxie on a rooftop, staring at the stars. He goes to join.) Matt: Hey, Rox *sits down beside her* Roxie: Matt, I can't think of words to describe how grateful I am right now! I don't know what to say! I- Matt: You don't have to say anything. Just close your eyes. I haven't given you my gift yet. Roxie: *closes her eyes* (in her mind) What am I gonna get? A new staff? A locket? Maybe a... ( But what Matt gave her was much better than anything than she had imagined. Just the light touch of his lips again hers was enough to send her heart soaring to a whole new level. It wasn't a new staff, nor a locket. It was a birthday kiss. It only lasted for about 15 seconds, but it felt like forever, and she wanted it to. Finally, Matt pulled away, looking deeply into her eyes.) Matt: *pause* I-I really like you, Rox. I always have, right from day 1. You're beautiful, you're brave, you're confident... Roxie: *pause* I..I don't know... I-I feel... the same way. Matt:*smiles at her before looking at the stars again, with Roxie resting her head on his shoulder* (Through the Triple Sphere) Teneroc: That Sam girl has FAILED ME!!! ''*bangs his fist against the rock where Craw was sittiing. He falls of* Craw: Speaking of Sam, where is she? I don't remember Matt booking her. Teneroc: You're right, Craw. *thinks* Maybe I'm going to make a few improvements, so that she's ready for next time! *grins evilly* ''Note from author: I know there wasn't much action, so if you wanna improve, feel free! That would be big help :) Category:Episode ideas Category:Episode ideas from Yvonne@2015